vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Puma Concolor
Adult= |-|Baby= Summary The cougar (Puma concolor), also commonly known as the puma, mountain lion, panther or catamount, is a large felid of the subfamily Felinae native to the Americas. Its range, from the Canadian Yukon to the southern Andes of South America, is the widest of any large wild terrestrial mammal in the Western Hemisphere. An adaptable, generalist species, the cougar is found in most American habitat types. It is the biggest cat in North America, and the second-heaviest cat in the New World after the jaguar. Secretive and largely solitary by nature, the cougar is properly considered both nocturnal and crepuscular, although daytime sightings do occur. The cougar is more closely related to smaller felines, including the domestic cat (subfamily Felinae), than to any species of subfamily Pantherinae, of which only the jaguar is native to the Americas. The cougar is an ambush predator that pursues a wide variety of prey. Primary food sources are ungulates, particularly deer. It also hunts species as small as insects and rodents. This cat prefers habitats with dense underbrush and rocky areas for stalking, but can also live in open areas. The cougar is territorial and survives at low population densities. Individual territory sizes depend on terrain, vegetation, and abundance of prey. While large, it is not always the apex predator in its range, yielding to the jaguar, gray wolf, American black bear, and grizzly bear. It is reclusive and mostly avoids people. Fatal attacks on humans are rare, but have recently been increasing in North America as more people enter cougar territories. Intensive hunting following European colonization of the Americas and the ongoing human development of cougar habitat has caused populations to drop in most parts of its historical range. In particular, the North American cougar was extirpated in eastern North America in the beginning of the 20th century, except for the isolated Florida panther subpopulation. Transient males have been verified in Minnesota, Missouri, Iowa, Michigan, Indiana, and Illinois (where a cougar was shot in the city limits of Chicago), and in at least one instance, observed as far east as coastal Connecticut. Reports of eastern cougars (P. c. cougar) still surface, although it was declared extirpated in 2011. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, up to 9-B via bite force | 9-C Name: Puma Concolor, Cougar, Mountain Lion Origin: Real World Gender: Male and Female Age: Generally can live from 8 to 13 years in nature Classification: Felid, Carnivorous mammal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Cougars have developed a tolerance to getting quilled by porcupines, some having been found with dozens of quills embedded in them to no ill effect) Attack Potency: Street level+ physically (Its KE at its lowest weight would generate over 7,900 joules), up to Wall level via bite force (The Puma is in twentieth place of the strongest bites in the world. Their muscular jaws and long canine teeth are adapted to cut off flesh, tendons and nerves. They can crush the skulls and spines of large prey such as wolves and horses, and also easily crush a skull of an adult human) | Street level Speed: Superhuman running and combat speed (An adult puma can run at speeds of 60 to 80 km/hr in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (A Puma can carry objects and other things of his weight 53 - 100 kg) | Below Average (A female can carry things equal to her own weight 29 - 64 kg) Striking Strength: Street Class+ physically (They can overpower a deer by tackling them. Deers can weigh up to 40 kilograms), upto Wall Class with bite force | Street Class Durability: Street level+ (Can withstand various scratches, bites and other damages of various predators and other pumas) | Street level Stamina: Average Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable Key: Male | Female Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real World Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Species